Happy Ending
by Mrs.JungSoo
Summary: Dan pada saatnya tiba, akhirnya kebahagiaan itu berpihak pada mereka yang tulus saling mencintai...*sumarry gagal ' / KYUMIN/ ONESHOOT/ NC


HAPPY ENDING

WARNING : YAOI / TYPO (S) / NC *Anak di BAWAH UMUR….MENYINGKIR…MINGGIR…

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin, and other  
Genre : Romantic  
Rated : M  
Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, FF ini milik saya

Summary :  
Dan pada saatnya tiba, akhirnya kebahagiaan itu berpihak pada mereka yang tulus saling mencintai.

Don't like don't read...no bash….

All author POV

.  
Cermin itu memantulkan sosok namja tinggi dengan wajah tampan, rambut ikal coklat, dan mata obsidian yang sangat mempesona, dan seluruh Korea bahkan mungkin banyak orang di dunia mengenalnya,dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap dirinya sendiri yang sangat sempurna menggunakan tuxsedo putih cerah dengan garis merah dipinggiran tuxsedonya, senyum bahagia dan lega terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya.

Hari ini, hari dimana ia akan terikat dengan Lee Sungmin yang tak lain adalah hyung nya sendiri di SUPER JUNIOR dalam sebuah ikatan sakral, yakni pernikahan. Setelah perjuangan panjang yang melelahkan yang ia lalui dengan Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega karena mulai hari ini ia tidak perlu lagi menutupi sesuatu yang sering orang lain menganggap itu sebuah hal yang tabu.

Lee Sungmin, namja yang sangat dicintai oleh Kyuhyun dan juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Hampir 10 tahun mereka menjalani hubungan dengan status sebagai sepasang kekasih, sesuatu yang dianggap orang lain dengan sebutan hubungan tak normal, tapi itu tak menjadi sebuah halangan untuk Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menjalani itu, perasaan Cinta yang besar serta tulus penuh keyakinan membuat mereka berani mengambil resiko itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, 2 namja tampan yang sangat terkenal di Korea, siapa yang tak tau mereka?, mereka berdua adalah member Super Junior, boy band fenomenal yang dipuji dan diidolai banyak orang. Ketika orang lain mengetahui hubungan antara mereka maka mau tidak mau baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus siap dengan segala gunjingan dari orang lain.

Sembari menunggu waktunya tiba, Kyuhyun masih menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin, dan dia teringat kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu, sebuah pengakuan yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun yakin akan apa yang akan ia jalani hari ini.

*Flashback On

Cahaya dari kilatan kamera terus saja menghujani 2 namja yang tengah duduk didepan ratusan wartawan dan ELF, nampak wajah tegang, gugup, namun tetap tergambar keyakinan di wajah mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berdampingan, mereka mengadakan sebuah confrensi pers tapi tanpa member Super Junior yang lain.

1 minggu yang lalu, media Korea Selatan digemparkan dengan berita kebenaran hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang tak lain adalah member Super Junior, Boyband yang tengah mendapatkan sorotan public di Korea karena keberhasilan mereka. Berawal dari sebuah foto yang menampilkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berciuman yang beredar di masyarakat, dan akhirnya membuat masyarakat awam menggunjingkan foto itu, meski untuk beberapa fans Super Junior sendiri seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa, namun saat dilihat oleh orang lain, maka akan muncul banyak persepsi yang akhirnya sangat menyudutkan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

SM.E, sebagai management mereka awalnya menolak keinginan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan confrensi pers, namun seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tinggal diam jika sesuatu yang dia inginkan ataupun sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin bahkan membuat Sungmin ikut terpojok maka dengan segala kemampuan dan kenekatannya, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membuat acara ini berlangsung.

Helaan nafas panjang Kyuhyun lalu memegang mic didepannya, maka membuat suasana tiba-tiba menjadi riuh, hampir semua wartawan mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" dan ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut membuat semua orang disitu menjadi tenang. Kyuhyun memang sudah berencana menjelaskan semuanya tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dari wartawan.

"Mengenai foto, itu benar dan itu adalah aku dan Sungmin hyung…. Hari ini aku akan mengatakan kepada semuanya. Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin dan kami memang memiliki hubungan khusus" ucap Kyuhyun yakin, dan berhasil kembali membuat para wartawan riuh, hingga akhirnya kembali tenang saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sungmin sejak lama, aku meminta maaf jika hal ini mengganggu kalian, tapi bukankah ini urusan kami? Orang lain boleh memberi pendapat tentang kami, tapi bukan berarti orang lain boleh menghakimi kami" Kyuhyun mulai sedikit emosi, Sungmin yang menyadari itu langsung menyentuh tangan Kyuhyunmencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf jika hubungan kami membuat kalian kecewa, tapi kami tidak pernah menyesali apa yang kami rasakan" ucap Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan tersebut?" Tanya seorang wartawan yang duduk tak jauh dari Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan sudah berapa lama, yang jelas aku berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah menyadari hubungan kami sejak awal bahkan mereka memberi dukungan kepada kami" Sungmin tersenyum saat mengingat meski banyak orang yang menghujat hubungannya denga Kyuhyun tapi kenyataannya masih banyak orang yang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun bahkan memberikan dukungan.

"Aku tahu hal ini akan berdampak pada Super Junior, maka dari itu kami berdua berniat untuk mengundurkan diri dari Super Junior, kami meminta maaf kepada management, member Super Junior, dan ELF"

"Andwae…andwae…andwae…." Teriak beberapa ELF yang ikut mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun, demi apapun, ELF tidak ingin melihat member Super Junior kembali berkurang, mereka cukup terluka dengan keadaan Super Junior yang tak lagi utuh menjadi 13, meski semua ELF yakin, angka 13 itu akan kembali sempurna, dan keputusan yang diambil oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentu akan ditolak oleh ELF.

"Mianhae ELF" kata Sungmin lirih sambil memandang beberapa ELF yang terus berteriak bahkan ada yang menangis, sungguh bukan keinginan Sungmin untuk meninggalkan Super Junior, namun ia juga tidak ingin menyeret Super Junior lebih jauh karena hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin jika tidak bisa untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun jika itu menjadi syarat agar ia tetap bisa di Super Junior.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin-ssi, apa benar kalian saling mencintai? Maksud ku, aku hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa apakah kalian yakin dengan keputusan kalian ini" Seorang wartawan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, ia cukup terkejut dengan reaksi ELF yang akan begitu histeris saat Kyuhyun mengatakan untuk keluar dari Super Junior.

"Tentu saja, kami saling mencintai dan tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan apa yang menjadi keputusan kami. Kyuhyun dan Super Junior, 2 hal yang tak pernah bisa aku tinggalkan atau aku pilih salah satu diantaranya, namun aku tetap harus memilih dan Kyuhyun adalah pilihan ku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar meninggalkan Super Junior, hati ku akan tetap disana" Sungmin menjelaskan masih dengan tenang, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, bangga dengan kekasihnya yang masih bisa bicara begitu tenang saat dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana tanggapan member lain tentang hubungan kalian?…..sayang sekali mereka tidak ada disini, kami ingin mendengar tanggapan mereka langsung" lanjut wartawan itu lagi, dan tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan duduk di samping Sungmin, Sungmin menatap orang itu tak percaya.

"Kami mengetahuinya sejak awal, dan ini juga menjadi tanggung jawab kami. Semua member tahu bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai, tak ada yang salah dengan cinta mereka, hanya saja mungkin yang tengah mereka rasakan dianggap orang lain sebagai sesuatu yang tak wajar. Semua member tak ingin baik Kyuhyun atau Sungmin meninggalkan Super Junior, kami sempat menolak keinginan mereka, namun mereka mengatakan itu menjadi salah satu tanggung jawab mereka terhadap fans, kami tak ingin fans kecewa, maka kami akan menyerahkan segala keputusan di tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin" ucap orang itu tadi yang tak lain adalah Leeteuk, dia memang ikut mengantar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di confrensi pers situ bahkan semua member juga ikut, namun hanya duduk menunggu di ruangan lain.

Wartawan tadi kemudian tersenyum yakin lalu membalikan badannya kearah belakang, menatap beberapa ELF yang masih menangis, dan juga beberapa wartawan yang tengah menatap nya tak mengerti.

"Member SUJU tak keberatan dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, apakah kita semua keberatan dengan hubungan mereka?" Tanya wartawan itu lagi, dan gelengan kepala dilakukan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Kami memberi restu Kyuhyun oppa dan Sungmin oppa, asal kalian bahagia maka kami akan bahagia, jangan meninggalkan SUPER JUNIOR, biarkan saja orang berkata apa, ELF akan selalu bersama kalian" teriak salah satu ELF dengan semangat, dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh ELF yang lain. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang tak percaya.

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan tetap di Super Junior….gomawo ELF" balas Leeteuk senang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum lega, sebenarnya inilah yang mereka inginkan, dan mereka bisa melakukan jika ELF memberi ijin, dan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapatkan nya dari ELF yang memang mencintai mereka tanpa alasan dan tanpa tuntutan apapun, Leeteuk mengajak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri, lalu mereka menundukan badan cukup lama, dan kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu diiringi tepuk tangan wartawan.

*Flash back off

"Kyuhyunie, waktunya sudah tiba chagi" panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya, yang tak lain adalah Umma nya yang masuk keruangan dimana Kyuhyun menunggu, bahkan disampingnya ada Umma Sungmin, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memeluk keduanya.

"Gomawo Umma" Ucap Kyuhyun, dan inilah yang menjadi kekuatan sebenarnya dari Kyuhyun. Restu yang ia dapat dari orang tua nya dan orang tua Sungmin sungguh tak mudah, perlu waktu yang cukup lama meyakinkan Ummanya, dan waktu lebih lama Kyuhyun butuhkan hingga membuat kedua orang tua Sungmin merestui hubungan mereka, dan restu dari ELF membuat Kyuhyun yakin untuk memperjelas hubungannya dengan Sungmin dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

"Bahagiakan Sungmin" Umma Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun cukup erat, entah kenapa ia jadi sangat percaya pada Kyuhyun.

.

Sebuah gereja klasik di kota Seoul, dengan bunga-bunga yang mengiring dari pintu masuk hingga didepan altar, dan beberapa orang yang hadir dalam upacara sacral itu membuat pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar indah. Beberapa kerabat, member Super Junior nampak hadir di upacara pemberkatan pernikahan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menerima tangan Sungmin yang baru saja berjalan diiring Appa Sungmin, sebelum menerima tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya sejenak dihadapan Tuan lee.

"Kau sempurna hyung"bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Sungmin memang telihat sangat sempurna tuxedo putih senada dengan Kyuhyun, namun ada garis berwarna merah muda di pinggiran tuxedo nya, dan dasi Sungmin berwarna soft pink sedangkan Kyuhyun berwarna merah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri dihadapan pendeta, dan upacara pernikahan pun dimulai. Pendeta mengawali dengan beberapa firman, hingga akhirnya tiba waktunya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka.

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun, dihadapan Tuhan dan semua yang ada disini, mulai saat ini menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidup saya baik dalam senang maupun susah, baik sehat ataupun sakit, dan tak akan meninggalkannya hingga ajal menjemput" ucap Kyuhyun yakin, lalu pendeta meminta Sungmin ganti mengucapkan janji pernikahannya.

"Saya Lee Sungmin, dihadapan Tuhan dan semua yang ada disini, mulai saat ini menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidup saya baik dalam senang maupun susah, baik sehat ataupun sakit, dan tak akan meninggalkannya hingga ajal menjemput"

"Dan setelah ini kalian menjadi pasangan hidup satu sama lain, dan apa yang disatukan oleh Tuhan, tak dapat diceraikan oleh manusia" pendeta itu mengakhiri upacara pernikahan itu dengan meminta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menyematkan cincin pernikahan yang telah diperkati ke jari manis masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendiri menutup pernikahan mereka dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dan penuh makna cinta didalamnya, diiringi tepuk tangan semua yang hadir di gereja itu.

"Aku tidak rela menyerahkan Sungmin hyung pada evil itu" rengek Eunhyuk sembari memeluk Sungmin erat setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, member lain hanya tertawa sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Dia milik ku Hyukjae" ucap Kyuhyun sakratis sambil menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan Sungmin, tapi bagi Sungmin mendapatkan mu adalah sebuah bencana"

"Yackkk…hyung…" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kearah Heechul yang sedari dulu selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Semua member semakin tertawa keras, kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merupakan bagian dari kebahagiaan semua member Super junior.

.

"Kau sedang melihat apa chagi?" Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin, dan memeluk Sungmin erat dari belakang yang tengah berdiri dibalkon kamar hotel yang tengah mereka tempati untuk bebersapa hari kedepan, setelah pernikahan tadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk tinggal dihotel beberapa hari baru mereka akan memikirkan dimana mereka akan tinggal, kembali di dorm SUJU atau tinggal di apartemen sendiri.

Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia melingkar diperutnya lalu mengusap tangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa memandang Kyuhyun yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Aku bahagia, gomawo Kyu…Saranghae" Sungmin mencium sekilas pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sesaat, lalu ia menciumi leher Sungmin yang tepat didepannya dengan lembut, Sungmin menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun di leher sensitifnya.

"Emmhhh…..Kyu…." Lenguh Sungmin saat ia merasakan Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya lalu menghisapnya pelan, ditambah tangan Kyuhyun yang dengan lincahnya mengusap dada Sungmin yang masih tertutup kemeja.

Dengan perlahan jari-jari Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin, lalu menyingkap kemeja itu hingga bahu putih Sungmin terekspos, tanpa membuat waktu Kyuhyun menghujani bahu Sungmin dengan ciuman, jilatan, hingga mengigitnya dan meninggalkan jejak merah di bahu Sungmin.

"Ssshhh…aaahhhhh…"Desah Sungmin saat jemari Kyuhyun mulai memainkan nipplenya, Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya lalu bersandar dibahu Kyuhyun, mereka masih dalam posisi Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, membuat Kyuhyun lebih bebas menciumi leher Sungmin, sedangkan jari tangan kanannya terus saja mengusap, menekan, dan memelintir nipple Sungmin, lalu tangan kirinya yang menganggur mengusap lembut milik Sungmin yang masih terbungkus celana membuat Sungmin kembali menggeliat nikmat. Sungmin meremas pelan rambut Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan hasratnya, tubuhnya benar-benar sangat sensitive jika sudah disentuh oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan semua sentuhan nya dari tubuh Sungmin membuat Sungmin mendesah frustasi karena kecewa, dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikan badan Sungmin menghadap padanya, lalu mencium ganas bibir M milik Sungmin, melumat kasar, Sungmin hanya mampu mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Akkkkk…" Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun mengigigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kasar, dan hal itu langsng dimanfaatkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat milik Sungmin, lidah Kyuhyun mencari lidah Sungmin lalu saling beradu, suasana kamar 137 itu jadi semakin memanas. Ciuman yang begitu penuh nafsu, ditambah Kyuhyun semakin memperpendek jarak dengan Sungmin dan menempel, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan sehingga juniornya dan junior Sungmin saling bergsekan membuat Sungmin sudah sangat terangsang.

"Terrr…uussss…Kyu" rancau Sungmin saat meresakan nikmat di juniornya yang terus bergesekan dengan junior Kyuhyun sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas, saliva yang turun diujung bibir Sungmin serta deru nafas dan wajah yang sangat merah dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak mampu menahan hasratnya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan kemeja sungmin dan membuangnya membuat namja manis dihadapannya itu kini dalam keadaan topples.

"Kau mau aku lembut atau kasar hyung?" goda Kyuhyun sembari mengulum telinga Sungmin, Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun.

"Terserah padamu, aku milik mu Kyu" balas Sungmin berbisik membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai puas.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kaitan celana Sungmin, mereka masih saling berdiri berhadapan di balkon, menurunkan ziiper celana itu dan melepaskan celana,boxer dan underware Sungmin secara bersamaan hingga akhirnya Sungmin kini naked, hawa dingin tiba-tiba dirasakan Sungmin saat ia sudah tidak mengenakan apapun dan ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Berbaliklah dan menungging" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang mulai meremas bokong Sungmin, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan mata kelincinya, Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Buka dulu baju mu, aku ingin menyentuh tubuh mu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mendapatkan seluruh tubuhku" dan ucapan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya, ok..Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sudah sering bercinta, namun baru kali ini Sungmin mengatakan seperti itu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan kemejanya, lalu celananya dan mereka sudah-sama-sama naked *aku mimisan T,,T #abaikan

Sungmin menundukan badannya dan kini sudah berhadapan dengan Junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang meski belum sempurna, perlahan tangan Sungmin membelai junior Kyuhyun ,lalu memasukan junior yang berukuran eerrrrr cukup besar itu kedalam mulutnya, lidah Sungmin bermain di ujung junior Kyuhyun, lalu ia mengulum junior itu, Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan tangannya meremas pelan rambut Sungmin, merasa junior didalamnya mulutnya berkedut, Sungmin melepaskan kulumannya, lalu berdiri lagi menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Keluarkan didalam ku Kyu"

Kyuhyun langsung membalikan tubuh Sungmin, dan menarik pinggang Sungmin sehingga Sungmin kini menungging kearahnya, Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya kembali meremas-remas dada Sungmin , dan tangan kirinya mengocok junior Sungmin yang sedari tadi telam mengeluarkan cairan precum, Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat.

"ooouhhh…ssshhhh…..aaahhhhh" desah Sungmin saat ia merasakan benda lunak menusuk-nusuk holenya, Lidah Kyuhyun mencoba menerobos rectum sempit milik Sungmin, Sungminmengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gagang pintu kamar yang menghubungkan dengan balkon.

"Tahan sebentar chagi"

"Aaakkkhhhhh…." Teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mencoba memasukan 2 jarinya langsung ke dalam hole Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendiamkan jarinya sebentar, merasa Sungmin sudah tenang, Kyuhyun kembali mencoba memasukan jarinya lebih dalam dengan pelan.

"aaaahhhhh….situhhh….Kyu" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat jarinya menyentuh Sweet Spot Sungmin, lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun melakukan gerakan keluar masuk jarinya didalam hole Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun masih setia mengocok junior Sungmin yang mulai berkedut, jari Kyuhyun terus menyentuk titik yang sama hingga Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah.

"Aku….aakkkhhhhh" teriak Sungmin saat ia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, tubuhnya menjadi limbung, untung Kyuhyun langsung memegang pinggang Sungmin, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, tubuh bagian depannya ia gesekan dengan tubuh bagian belakang Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun terus menciumi punggung Sungmin, dan tangannya kembali meraih junior Sungmin yang mulai melemas.

"Aku akan masuk hyung" Sungmin mengangguk lemah, ia kembali memegang erat gagang pintu, mengambil nafas dalam mempersiapkan dirinya dimasuki oleh Kyuhyun yang selalu merasa sakit meski hanya diawal.

Kyuhyun mengambil lube yang telah ia siapkan, lalu membasahi juniornya dengan lube itu, ia sedikit mengocok juniornya yang sebenarnya tadi telah berkedut dan siap mengeluarkan benihnya, hanya beberapa kali kosokan Junior Kyuhyun kembali menegang sempurna, lalu Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan juniornya di mulut hole Sungmin, kepala juniornya ia gesekan sebentar dengan bibir hole Sungmin membuat Sungmin menggeliat tak sabar, lalu perlahan ia memasukan junior supernya kedalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Akkkhhh…..perrih…..sssshhhhh" rintih Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menciumi punggung Sungmin hingga Sungmin tenang,llalu kembali berusaha memasukan juniornya.

SSLLEEEEBBBB….

"AAAKKKHHHHH" teriak Sungmin ketika junior Kyuhyun menerobos holenya cepat dan langsung mengenai titik terdalamnya, Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang memendek. Kyuhyun mendiamkan juniornya sebentar.

"Bergeraklah Kyu" dan Kyuhyun pun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur, Juniornya terus keluar masuk kedalam hole Sungmin dan menyentuh Sweet Spot Sungmin.

"Aaahhhh….aaaahhhh…..aaahhh…..harderr Kyuhhh…aaahhhh…" rancau Sungmin saat merasakan nikmat yang sangat.

"sshhh….aaaaahhhh…..kau benar…benar…nikmat hyungg…." Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin agar mereka bergerak seirama

"ooouhhhhh….aaaahhhh…aaaahhhh…Kyyyuuu…" Sungmin mendesah tak karuan, ia ikut menggerakan tubuhnya, saat Kyuhyun menarik juniornya Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya dan saat Kyuhyun menghentakan juniornya masuk kedalam Sungmin, Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga ia mendapatkan kenikmatan yang begitu membuatnya gila.

"aaaahhh….aaaakhhh…..aku….cummmm…aaaaggghhhhh" Sungmin kembali memuntahkan cairan putih dari juniornya, tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memegang junior Sungmin menjadi kotor oleh cairan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin, meski ia sering melakukannya, tapi tubuh Sungmin selalu membuat Kyuhyun ketagihan.

Sungmin merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang berada didalamnya mulai berkedut,maka ia pun mempersempit holenya dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin belingsatan menggenjot tubuhnya karena akan mendapatkan orgasmenya.

"Aaarrrggghhh…" Kyuhyun menyemburkan benihnya didalam Sungmin, Sungmin menutup matanya saat merasakan cairan hangat Kyuhyun didalam tubuhnya.

PLOP

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya dari tubuh Sungmin hingga keluar cairan putih milik Kyuhyun di selakangan Sungmin, kemudian ia membalikan tubuh Sungmin hingga berhadapan dengannya, ia membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukan hangat, dan mencium kening Sungmin.

"Saranghae" ucap Sungmin Lirih

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin "Naddo Saranghae" lalu Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir ranum milik Sungmin yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya(?) tersebut. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin membuat Sungmin melenguh tertahan, Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, dan membawa tubuh Sungmin di ranjang dan langsung menindihnya. Tanpa melepas lumatannya, Kyuhyun melebarkan kaki Sungmin dengan menggunakan kaki nya, Sungmin yang merasa kembali panas segera mengangkangkan kaki nya untuk mempermudah Kyuhyun. Bibir Kyuhyun beralih pada nipple Sungmin, ia mengecupnya, mengulumnya dan menggigit kecil, Sungmin hanya mampu pasrah, tangannya meremas seprei untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Kyuhyun menggesekan bagian bawah tubuh mereka berdua dan berhasil membuat junior Sungmin kembali tegang.

Kyuhyun menyudahi menggerayangi (?) tubuh Sungmin menggunakan bibirnya, Kyuhyun melipat kaki Sungmin lalu mendorongnya maju hingga hole Sungmin kembali terekspos, dan dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun kembali memasukan juniornya kedalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Aaaahhh….aaaahhhh….ooohhh….fasster…..fasterr…Kyu" erang Sungmin terus menerus, saat Kyuhyun kembali menggenjotnya dengan tempo tak bisa dibilang pelan dan sudah menemukan Sweet Spotnya.

"Ahhh…aaahhhh…." Kyuhyun pun tak mampu menahan desahannya karena dinding hole Sungmin yang terus memanjakan juniornya

"Ahhh…aaaahhhh…aaaahhhhh…aaaahhhh" dan Sungmin hanya bisa terus mengerang, mendesah, dan merancau karena perlakuan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya begitu membuatnya melayang nikmat.

Suara derit ranjang seakan menjadi irama penyatuan kedua tubuh yang saling mencintai itu, dan sepertinya ronde-ronde berikutnya akan terus berjalan mengingat mereka masih sangat terangsang satu sama lain. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama saling membutuhkan baik hati maupun tubuh mereka sebagai penyaluran rasa cinta yang begitu besar.

END

gimana NC nya?mian kalo gk Hot…aku gk terlalu berpengalaman =='…*langsung ngacir ketempat ratu yadong untuk menimba ilmu..waaakaakakkakakaakak

GOMAWO udah mau baca…


End file.
